La niña pelirroja
by florgi13
Summary: One-Shot  A veces nuestras desiciones lastiman a más de una persona. Por suerte hay segundas oportunidades...


**Disclaimer:**** No soy rubia, soy argentina y tengo 16 años. (Lamentablemente) no soy J. K. Rowling, por lo que éstos personajes no son míos (mas sí la trama, no lo olviden).**

**Se aceptan favoritos, reviews y tomatazos (¿ **

**Espero que les guste**

-¿Es esto lo quieres Ronald? ¿Qué discutamos todo el tiempo por cosas insignificantes?- La castaña lo miró con ojos humedecidos. Se sentía harta de los celos de su novio.

-¿Tú crees que a mí me gustan todos estos gritos?- Respondió el pelirrojo fuera de sí. Nunca se había peleado con Hermione de aquella forma.- ¡Y no son cosas insignificantes!

-¡Es sólo una carta! ¿Cómo te puedes sentir celoso de eso?

-No pienso tolerar que te envíes cartas con él. YO soy tu novio y tengo derecho de apartar a ese estúpido de ti.

Hermione sintió cómo la indignación se desbordaba de ella y poco le importó que alguien pudiera escuchar sus gritos desde otra habitación.

-¡EL QUE SEAS MI NOVIO NO TE DA DERECHO A DECIRME CON QUIÉN DEBO HACER AMISTADES!- respiró agitadamente unos segundos y luego agregó- Es más, ya ni siquiera serás mi novio para decirme nada.- Y sin decir otra palabra salió del cuarto con un gran portazo que retumbó en la habitación y pareció acrecentar el silencio después de los gritos.

Ron se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, se recostó mirando al techo.

"Y yo que estaba pensando en comprarle un anillo..." Un extraño sentimiento se arremolinó en su estómago. No podía ignorar el arrepentimiento por gritarle de aquella manera a ella...

-¿Por qué tiene que volver todo tan complicado?- Se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.- Si esto va a seguir así... Debería pensar de nuevo si quiero casarme con ella...

Y entre cavilaciones sobre una futura vida de casados con la castaña, Ron Weasley quedó profundamente dormido.

Una niña pelirroja lloraba arrodillada en el suelo. Mechones rojos como el fuego enmarcaban una cara pecosa de ojos azules, empañados por las lágrimas. Parecía estar sentada sobre un montón de nieve, y sus negras ropas contrastaban con su brillante pelo y el blanco inmaculado que la rodeaba. Algo en esa niña le resultaba extraño.

Ron caminó hacia ella, notando que sus pies hacían eco en un espacio enorme y vacío. Justo cuando llegó junto a la niña, ésta lo miró tristemente.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Ron con una dulzura extraña en él. No sabía por qué, pero esa pequeña niña lo hacía sentir diferente, quería abrazarla, secarle sus lágrimas y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Es que él no quiere...- Respondió entre sollozos, estrujando el corazón del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es lo que no quiere?- Sentía como si pudiera matar al que hacía sufrir a esa niña, sentía que su deber era protegerla.

-Ella no ha hecho nada malo, ¿por qué el no la quiere...? ¿Por qué no Me quiere...? - Ron se arrodilló junto a la pequeña para poder hablarle más cerca.

-¿Quién no te quiere? ¿Cómo podría alguien no quererte si eres hermosa?- No sabía, a ciencia cierta, por qué la niña lloraba. Pero sí sabía que debía hacerla sentir mejor... era algo como... como si fuera su deber.

Pero la niña no volvió a responder y sólo fijo su vista en algún punto entre el blanco que los rodeaba. Intrigado, Ron siguió la vista de la niña... y casi se desmaya ante la vista.

El entorno se había transformado, y veía un campo verde, igual al patio fuera de la Madriguera... pero mucho más grande. Sobre él un cielo de un intenso celeste y un hermoso sol de la tarde prometían un espléndido atardecer.

En el centro de tan bella escena, una pareja caminaba de la mano, entre risas y uno que otro beso robado de los labios del otro. La muchacha tenía un cabello castaño ondulado y miraba a su novio de penetrante ojos azules y brillante cabello rojo.

Ron Weasley se veía a él mismo en compañía de Hermione, justo cómo habían estado el día anterior.

Sin saber en qué momento se puso de pie, vio como la niña que lloraba se paraba junto a él.

-Lo ves.- Dijo ella con voz compungida.- Ellos parecen quererse mucho. Él la mira como si la quisiera.

-Él la quiere.- Dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

-No, porque él le grita, y ella no quiere que le grite. No me gusta verla llorar porque él le grita.

Y cómo si nada, de pronto se encontró en su habitación, como esa misma tarde; contemplando la discusión con su novia. Como espectador podía ver su expresión y escuchar sus gritos... y sentirse culpable por tal maltrato.

Pero esta vez, cuando la castaña salió de la habitación, pareció moverse tras ella, y verla ocultarse en el baño y sus cristalinas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Podía sentir el dolor con cada sollozo de ella y ver lo mucho que la lastimaba cada vez que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.  
>Deseó entonces poder estar allí, acercarse y besarla y decirle lo mucho que la ama. Decirle que lamentaba gritarle y sus celos. Que nunca se enfurecería con ella por algo tan tonto, que la protegería y que nadie la haría llorar de esa manera porque no podía soportar verla tan triste...<p>

Hermione salió del baño y se dirigió al patio, y nuevamente todo se transformó, y pudo verse sentado contra un árbol y a su castaña alejándose hacia el horizonte, donde nuevamente se veía solo blanco, de donde parecía que las cosas no regresaban.

-¡Hay que hacer algo!- le dijo a la pequeña que estaba de pie junto a él.- ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya!

-¿Quieres que se quede?- Preguntó con voz inocente y un pequeño brillo de vida en sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Por supuesto, no podría vivir si ella desapareciera.- Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña.

-¿La quieres?

-La amo, y más que nada en el mundo.- Entonces la pequeña soltó una fuerte carcajada, y sus ojos se alegraron sin dejar rastros de las lágrimas.

-¡La quiere! ¡Me quiere!- comenzó a cantar al tiempo que saltaba. Y sin previo aviso abrazó al pelirrojo fuertemente. Ron la envolvió con sus brazos al tiempo que bajaba a su altura.- Ve a buscarla.- dijo la niña en un susurro que no ocultaba su alegría.- Dile que la quieres.

Entonces ella se enderezó y toda la escena pareció esfumarse, la figura de la pequeña se desdibujaba. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia ese fondo blanco que parecía tragarse todo.

-Pero, ¡Espera! ¿Podré verte de nuevo? A ti también te quiero.- No sabía el por qué... pero sabía que era cierto, la quería.

-Me verás.- Dijo en una sonora carcajada

-Pero no sé ni cómo te llamas...- Y el blanco se llevo toda imagen y detrás de éste, el negro y luego la imagen de su verdadera habitación y los rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas.

-Rose.- Pronunció sin darse cuenta y sorprendido del dulce sabor del nombre en sus labios... así se llamaba la niña... Rose.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, cómo deseando no olvidar aquello que había visto. Se incorporó despacio, recordando todo, recordando el dolor, la culpa y la pena... pero también el amor y el calor al verse tan feliz junto a Hermione.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se puso en pie y fue detrás de su castaña, no dejaría que se alejara de él. Caminó directo al patio y al instante la encontró junto a un árbol, sentada simulando que leía y sendas lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos que humedecían las letras impresas.

Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se arrodilló y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Lo siento.- susurró en su oído. Y luego tomo su barbilla delicadamente y giró su rostro para besar sus labios.- Lo siento, fui un tonto.- Dijo antes de darle un nuevo beso. Entonces la miró a los ojos y la vio confundida, pero también le pareció distinguir felicidad.- Fui un tonto, lo lamento muchísimo. No quiero verte llorar... me lastima. Lamento haber sido tan celoso... pero... te amo demasiado Herms... no soporto pensar en perderte... yo solo quería...- pero sus disculpas se cortaron por un dulce beso.

Sintió los brazos de las castaña alrededor de su cuello y una pequeña risa escaparse entre sus labios, supo al instante que todo estaba bien, ella lo había perdonado y el no volvería a lastimarla de esa forma.

-¡Es una niña!- una sanadora pasó la pequeña bebé a sus padres. Quienes la miraron con infinito amor. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y unos pocos cabellos de un dulce pelirrojo.

-Es hermosa.- dijo Hermione exhausta, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de porcelana de su niña.- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?- dijo mirando a su esposo, que con ojos llenos de lágrimas contestó:

-Rose... la llamaremos Rose.- Y tomándola de los brazos de su madre la acercó a su rostro para besarla en su mejilla.- Y... te quiero, princesa. A ti y a tu mamá, las amo.


End file.
